a Beautiful Nightmare
by Surri-chii
Summary: Usui has to leave Misaki and go to England to settle things down. After his disappearance, Misaki's sanity gradually starts to lose control. But she meets this boy... maybe, just maybe - her feelings should change for the better.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

* * *

His blond hair shone under the moon.

In his apartment, she crying all too soon.

Lay a raven-haired girl, kneeling there,

but the blond-haired man just seemed to stare.

He crouched to her, trying to speak,

but his lips wouldn't part - he felt too weak.

Gaining some strength, he opened his mouth,

but before he spoke, right at that moment - he broke.

The girl did nothing but cry,

and whisper a faint, "Goodbye."

* * *

**I know. It's corny. Hey, re-reading it makes me chuckle too, y'know? XD But this poem is currently the best of what I could think of, so bare with me. I'll edit it as soon as I can, so readers, stay with me, yeah? And only the prologue is written in a poetic structure. :P**

**Surri-chii**


	2. Haunting Smile

**Hey~ Thanks to Marisol Gaddi for reviewing my story first!**

**Also thanks to:**

**~JR~Smiley~Awesome~LeaaM96~Vividpixie~Rain~**

**for Reviewing~ Love you guys! This update is for you!**

**Anyways, here's an Update~ Exams are up! Wont be updating for a week~ sorry guys! my study mode is turned on~ ENJOY!**

**This is SHORT! LOL. NO TIME~ I'll make it up to you in the second chapter~ promise!**

* * *

_**~Chapter 1: Haunting Smile ~**_

* * *

"Afraid to go to school?"

Misaki pulls up her baby blue blanket over her head, hiding her tears from the adult standing on her door, waiting for a response...

And a Silence is what the adult gets.

Minako slowly approached her depressed daughter, sat beside her and pat her head gently. She slowly whispered to her ear,"Dear, you have been bedridden for 2 days. How long do you plan on staying like this?"

Misaki pulled down the blanket a little bit, less than an inch below her eyes. Minako saw how swollen her eyes were from crying, in anxiety, she kissed Misaki's forehead and with a sweet smile, she says,"Go to sleep, Dear. Just promise to me that you will attend school tomorrow, okay?"

Before she closes the lights, she took a last glance at her daughter, who's eyelids were closed. She smiled and switched the lights off, opened the doorknob and left the room.

* * *

_He sweetly smiles at me and hugs me—in his embrace I do not feel cold anymore._

_I look up and see his sweet smile—or grin? Is that a grin…or a smile?_

_His emerald orbs catch mine, and I look at him, terrified._

"_Why are you scared? You'll always be safe with me." He says half-heartedly._

_He lets go of me and his legs fade—next was his arms—then his torso._

_Scream—but my throat closes up. Run—but he seems so far._

_Everything faded—except his head. And before he fully disappeared…._

_I see him smile._

* * *

Misaki shot up found herself crying all over again. Her head starts to ache— she closes her eyes and all she sees was That Man's smile all over again—replaying and replaying in her mind. Not only his smile— but the half-hearted words were playing, too. No, The whole dream was replaying on forward mode— Misaki screams—waiting for her mom or her sister to show up…but neither of them did.

The dream suddenly stopped.

Why did it stop?

Misaki curls up on her bed, her head resting on her knees.

"Usui…" is the name she continued to agonizingly sob with.

* * *

**WAZZUP YO! DON'T THINK THIS WILL BECOME HORROR! NO,ITS NOT! GOSHHHH! **

**ANYWAYS,MORE REVIEWS PLEASE~ SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS BORING AND NO ROMANCE YET BLAH BLAH BLAH AND I JUST WANTED TO…YOU KNOW..WRITE THIS? (DON'T MIND THE CAPS LOCK,IM NOT MAD!) ANYWAYS, IF I REACH 10 REVIEWS, I'LL START DOING CHAPTER 2. EXAMS ARE UP! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! ANY MISTAKES? FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!**

_**~Surri-chii**_


	3. Next to You

**Now,Now! I Just told myself in Chapter 1 i wont be updating for a week! Instead,i update the day after! So i think i should stop putting those, I wont update for a week!" stuff like you guys keep Reviewing! KEEP REVIEWING! LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! **

**This chapter is not sad! *PHEW!* Follow me on twitter: **_**xxiHeartxx **_**for updates!**

Thank you to these AWESOME people who reviewed this story:

**~jaden~anna mae~tevky~ashinat crimson flames~Vividpixie(again!)~Loren~**

***clap clap clap* Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro! NOT (_SADLY_) MINE! **

* * *

~Chapter 2-Next to you~

* * *

Misaki entered the school gates,and she heard most of the students greeting her. For her,it sounded like the birds chirping outside of her room every time she wakes up in the morning.

Suddenly,from the right,someone came rushing to her and hugged her violently.

"Misaki-What happened to you! You've been absent!" Sakura whined,and Misaki could see how worried Sakura was in her teary eyes.

"Uhh-I was Sick!" Misaki replied. _Oh Great! Since when did I lie to __Sakura?_

"Oh,Usui-san was absent too! Any news about him?" Sakura asked.

Misaki's eyes widen in shock in the mention of that man's name.

"He-He-He dropped out of school." Misaki replied.

She heard all the students around her shocked from the sudden drop-out of the gorgeous "Crush of the school" Usui Takumi.

* * *

"Ayuzawa-san,Here are the student council paperwork." Yukimura said as he placed the 12 inched pile of papers infront of Misaki on the table.

"Thanks,Yukimura." She replied. Yukimura left the room,which means Misaki is alone in the Student Council room,with a big bundle of papers to take care of. She felt so stressed-and her eyes were still abit swollen,so she had a hard time reading books and papers today.

She slid the first paper on her desk. It was a report of what happened yesterday.

"Yukimura slipped off the stairs but Kanou was on time to catch her..I mean HIM...-Arasaki"

Misaki giggled and signed the paper.

She slid the 2nd paper on her desk. It was from a teacher.

"Yuuki Kanaan from 2-A is failing her subjects. Exams are next week! Can you help me find a personal tutor for her? Thank you very much,Misaki!."

She signed the paper and slid the 3rd paper on her desk.

On the paper,HIS face was on it. When Misaki saw it...

She couldn't move.

"Usui Takumi had drop-out of Seika reason is unknown."

She clutched on her pen and while slowly writing her signature, her hands were trembling with terror.

When she finished signing, she let out a big sigh. She was too scared to sign the other papers,so might as well sign it when she feels better tomorrow.

* * *

"Misa-chan! You don't remember your day-off is today,don't you? Go home now! You eyes even look a little bit swollen!" The manager whines worriedly to Misaki.

Misaki had no strength to protest,so might as well go home.

* * *

On the road,she was walking back to her house.. The only thing you can hear was the beat of her shoes tapping on the floor. And Yes,she was alone. Not that she hadn't done this before-but the walking today just felt lonelier then ever.

"You're sooo Cute! here's food!"

Misaki look at her left and saw a brunette-haired boy with sapphire eyes feeding an hungry orange cat.

The brunnete boy turned to Misaki,who was staring at him like a fool.

He smiled then Misaki turned her head to the right,her cheeks tinged with a color of a rose.

Before she knew it,the brunette boy was already infront of her,bowing.

"May I assist such a beautiful girl like you to your home?" he says with a heartwhelming smile.

She couldn't help but giggle,and when she looked at the boy,his face was embarassed and he was blushing.

_How Cute~!_

"Sure." Misaki replies and they start walking to the direction of her home.

"What's your name?" the brunette boy asked Misaki.

"Misaki. Yours?" she replied.

"Kazuma. I like your name,Misaki." he smiles.

Suddenly,The sky started to weep.

Kazuma cursed silently and pulled Misaki's arm and ran to a gas station,where shade was available.

The thunder roared loudly,and Misaki jumped in terror. She looked at Kazuma,who was laughing.

"You're scared of Thunder,Misaki?" he asks,and pats Misaki's head,like how he did to the cat-gentle and sweet.

In embarassment,she nodded.

The thunder roared again,louder this time. Kazuma was worried that Misaki won't get to go home because of this weather-so he had to do something,quick. He looked at his watch and saw that the time currently right now was 8:15pm. If he ran to the market and bought an umbrella,it would likewise take 15 minutes and 15 minutes going checked his pocket- only 100 yen left.

He stood up and said to Misaki,"Wait. I'm going to buy an umbrella for you. Wait-okay?"

When he took one step he felt a hand pulling his shirt. He looked back and saw it was Misaki,who's hands were shaking.

"Dont Go." Misaki commanded, and clutched Kazuma's shirt harder.

Kazuma smiled, sat down beside her, took off his jacket and placed it ontop of Misaki.

He whispers softly to her ear,

"Dont worry,I'll just be here. Right Next to you."

Misaki blushed from his corny words,and cursed out loud:

"BAKA!"

He just laughs and pats her head.

"Hey,I'm smarter than you think I am." He replies,as the thunder continued to roar.

* * *

_"You Ready?" i ask,smirking. "I am. and you better be,too!" he replies. "More than you know!" i reply confidently._

_"1-2-3-GOOOOOOOOO~" _

_I started running as fast as i can-sucker! that Usui wont beat me! Im all hyped up!_

_"Misa-chan~ Are you sure you were ready? because,i think you are WAY too behind me!" he teased. Shiz! When did he-!_

_"And The Winner is...USUI TAKUMI!" the announcer shouts._

_"Just so you know," the announcer takes a pause,and a line of sexy girls popped up."As your price, you can choose ANY one of these GORGEOUS girls to take home with you tonight!" he continues._

_Usui rubbs his chin and then points at me. WHAT!_

_"Uh-sir,That is a Contestant. You cannot choose her." The announcer says._

_"Yeah,Baka!" i shout._

_"BUT , you should be careful of your words then! YOU SAID __**ANY **__one of these gorgeous girls,but you didn't even say only from this line of pathetic girls! For me,it meant the whole room. So I CHOOSE HER." Usui defended. UGH! BAKA USUI!_

_"Fine. Contestant Ayuzawa, since you lost to , you have to go home with him tonight." The announcer says. WTF! he wont defend me!_

_"NO! That is not part of the rules!" i shouted, I SOO DO NOT WANT TO GO HOME WITH HIM... oh wait...why not? ACK! MISAKI DONT THINK OF THAT!_

_"Sorry Misa-chan~ Now you go home with me!" Usui pulls my arm and we started walking._

_"Baka Usui! Baka Usui! Baka Usui! Baka Usui! Baka Usui! Baka Usui! Baka Usui! Baka Usui! LET ME GOO YOU BAKA USUI!" i cursed as i try to pull my arm away._

_He twirls me then hugs me,and when i look up-HE SMILES._

* * *

Misaki woke up and checked her watch-_DARN! It's 7am already!_

When she moved she felt something on her shoulder. She looked at it-it wasnt a something,it was a someone. Misaki moved closer and checked his face..._KAZUMA!_

"Oy,Kazuma-san,Wake up! i need to be going to school!" she shook Kazuma but he wouldn't wake up.

She tried 3 times,when finally she lost her temper.

She punched Kazuma on the stomach,and shouted, "OY BAKA KAZUMA WAKE UP!"

He woke up and wiped his eyes,and looked at Misaki. He smiles and sweetly says,

"Told ya I'm not going anywhere. I'll just be right NEXT TO YOU."

Misaki blushed and cursed,

"BAKAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**UCK. Tell me if there is errors-blah blah. 15 reviews and i'll be continuing! Lots of love,~_Surri-chii_**


	4. Tell me where you are

**LoL. This was in my mind and i didn't want to lose the idea so i just wrote it! woohoo~**

**Thanks to:**

**~Rain~Tevky~Jaden~JR~ashinat crimson flames~**

**To Ashinat Crimson Flames:**

**SECRET! You've just gotta keep reading~**

**i can't believe i did 2 chapters in a DAY! Weekend, anyways! AND..OMFG!**

**PRAY FOR JAPAN! PRAY FOR JAPAN! PRAY FOR JAPAN!**

**AND PRAY FOR ME! IM FROM THE PHILIPPINES AND IT'S A POSSIBILTY WE WILL BE HIT BY THAT TSUNAMI! OMFG! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! **

**Anyways, Before I die..Here Goes nothing~**

**And, I'll start doing POVs right now!**

**Disclaimer: Maid-sama is Fujiwara Hiro's. NOT(SADLY) MINE!

* * *

**

**~Chapter 3: Tell me where you are~

* * *

**

[Misaki's POV]

* * *

"Yes~ I've got the new edition of the ***** Magazine! Beat 'ya, Kazuma!" I shout and rubbed the magazine right on his face. He laughs and pushes me to the student council desk, cornering me.

"Oy! Get Off me! WAGH!" I shout, trying to get him off me…But he just wouldn't budge!

I finally punched him on the stomach,(which by the way, ALWAYS WORKS!) and he fell on the floor.

Sakura suddenly barged in the room and ran to me.

"Misaki~ Are you going to my party later?" Sakura asked me. OH RIGHT! Today was Sakura's birthday! Oh DAMN!

"Uh…I'll try…and..Happy 18th birthday, Sakura!" I greeted. She smiled and thanked me.

"C'mon Misaki~ Let's go there together! I prepared a dress for you in case you were going to go…and you are! Waaa~ C'mon Misaki~~" Sakura whined and pulled my arm.

"Sakura! W-Wait-" I protest, but she started running and my arm felt like it was going to get off!

"Sakura! Oy! My arm-"

"We're here!" She shouted. I look at the neon-colored sign, it said: "The Wine World"

We entered and the bar was full of drinks and alcohol. Oh God, I hope I don't get drunk!

We entered the small room on the left, and on the couch lay Sakura's pink 'showy' dress and a red one next to it, it was V-neck, VERY V-NECK! So low…oh wait—is that MY DRESS?

"Yours is the red one, Misaki! Go fit it now!" I picked up the dress and she started pushing me to the restroom.

I changed as fast as I can and when I finished, I left the restroom immediately.

Sakura was already dressed, and when I looked at her eyes, they looked amazed.

"Misaki~ You are so pretty in Red! And the V-neck!" She complimented.

I look down at my chest. Urk! Too Showy…

"Sakura-don't you think it's showing my skin too much?" I ask, still looking at my chest.

"Not at all, Misaki! It looks perfect on you!" she protested with an implemented compliment.

"Ooof! The Party's about to start!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Is Kazuma going?" I ask.

"I asked him, but he said he's got some work to do. Soo… 'Guess not! And By the way, Kazuma just told me likes you! Woot!Woot!" she replied.

I blush and arrogantly reply, "AS IF!"

We stepped out the room and everybody was holding drinks.

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" they all shouted and cheered.

I looked at Sakura, her face had a big smile and…I was happy to know that.

I sat down on the bar and asked for the mildest alcohol drink they can give me.

They gave me a shot and I drank it. Wow. This is pretty addicting!

I asked for more…and more…oh Damn this is my 13th shot so far! And I'm not yet drunk…amazingly!

I think…

I looked at the stairs and saw a man going up to the balcony. He was blond and was wearing a tuxedo. My vision was blurry, so I narrow my gaze and notice who that is.

"Usui?" I say, but probably he won't hear me.

I stood up, and I, legs wobbly, ran after the man.

I rushed up the stairs and barged in the balcony….

Empty.

Confused, I look around, just to make sure.

But still, it was empty.

"_Misa-chan…"_

Shocked, I scream, "Usui! Where-where are you?"

"_Misa-chan…help me…"_

"Tell me where you are!"

"_No…Misa-chan. I've been such a horrible man—hurting you, Deserting you like that. I feel despicable."_

"No, Baka Usui! Just tell me where you are!"

"_Misa-chan… I'm sorry for involving you like this. Making you feel miserable-you know how much I hate myself now?"_

"Explain everything later! Tell me where you are!"

"_Misa-chan…"_

"Tell me where you are!"

There was a moment of silence. The freaking silence pissed me off!

"TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE, USUI TAKUMI!"

"_In your mind-in your dreams."_

"In my... mind? In my…dreams?"

"_Yes, Misa-chan. I've gotta go now-see you when you sleep. Bye."_

"Wait-USUI! You've got some explaining to do!"

And there-Silence filled the room.

* * *

_ITALIC- _USUI IS SAYING IT

NORMAL- MISAKI SAYING IT

**

* * *

I ACCEPT CRITISISM AND EXPLANATIONS! JUST PLEASE REVIEW! And i dropped out Kazuma for a while. Next chapter will be mostly about Kazuma AND Usui AND Misaki. YEY!**

**~Surri-chii**


	5. 143

**BLESS JAPAN! NO JAPAN=NO ANIME/MANGA! NO BIGBANG! NO TAEYANG! OH MY!**

**LoL. Thanks for reviewing and my replies to your reviews:**

_**JR**_**: Sankyuu!**

_**Jaden**_**: Unexpected? LOL. Sankyuu!**

_**Ashinat Crimson Flames**_**: Your Prayer worked! And Oh Gosh. AND YES! KEEP READIN'!**

_**Maidsamafangirl **_**: You are such a good guesser! he tops number 2 on my bishie list! You know who's number 1? of course, Usui Takumi! WEEHEE!**

_**NigahigaFan02**_**: The Problem,ey? Just keep reading!**

_**Vividpixie**_**: U NO LIKEY KAZUMA! lol and Sankyuu! **

_**LeaaM96**_**: You guess good! Well, he is hot anyways! so now people Know..should i make this a crossover? hmmm...neh. too lazy! **

**Here is chapter 4! Dont be surprised with this chapter! lol and i told you this would be about Kazuma,Usui and Misa so there will be 3 POVs!**

**...I SURVIVED!...by the way. *smile***

* * *

**~Chapter 4: 143~**

* * *

**[Kazuma's POV]**

Should i confess to her? CHEH! Don't think about that right now,Kazuma! But what if someone gets her before i do? ACK! dont think about that!

I look at the clock,Darn. 1:00am already? After school i still have to visit Misaki in Seika again!

The thought strook me again. Should I Confess to her?

I collapse on my bed and placed a pillow on top of my head.

Confess,huh? Should I...or should I not?

**[Misaki's POV] **

Sleep,Darn it! Why the hell can't i sleep right now? It's already 1:00am! I cant freaking sleep and now I can't talk to Usui! ARGHH!

Phew. Calm down Misaki! Phew...Breathe in...Breathe out...

I Take sleeping pills and close my eyeslids. I Wait for a minute-ACK! Why am I still awake!

I get the bottle of sleeping pills...but it was empty! Finished a whole bottle already,Huh?

I got my collection of ***** magazines(which I only collect not read just to brag to Kazuma) and started reading it.

Wow. These magazines are pretty interesting! i look at the clock-Shiz! 7:00am already! I gotta get dressed!

I take a bath, brush my teeth, wash my face and dressed up and headed out.

* * *

Dismissal

* * *

My cellphone beeped and i looked at it. 1 text message! How rare!

i clicked the button read and the message showed up.

"Misaki, i cant stop over at Seika today. Meet me at Maid-Latte at 6:00pm. ~Kazuma"

Wh-WHAT! Maid-Latte! I've gotta tell the manager! I called the manager immeditely and she answered.

"Misa-chan~ What makes you call me today?"

"I'll be resting today! I'll make it up to you on Saturday. Promise,Satsuki-san!"

"It's Okay,Misa-chan~ Young Love!" The Manger replies. I hung up and look at the clock-5:30pm.

I jumped up and quickly rush to Maid-Latte.

When I reach there I see Kazuma leaning on the wall, reading the newest edition of ***** magazine. I rush to him and high-fived him. "You beat me this time!" i say.

"Guess i did!" he replies.

We enter Maid Latte, and Honoka greets us. "Welcome,Masters!"

Honoka eyes me, unsure of what was happening. Suddenly she grins, and takes us to our table. Me and Kazuma sat down, then Honoka gave us the menu.

"One Moe Moe omelet rice,please!" i order.

"Make that two." Kazuma exclaims.

"Your Orders will be right up,Masters!" Honoka smirks at me...an EVIL SMIRK. What is she up to?

I Look at Kazuma and he looks at me, eyeing me top to bottom.

"What did you want us to talk about?" I ask. He blushes and looks away, and just stared at the bathroom sign, trying not to face me.

"Later,after we eat." He replies.

"Here is your order! 2 Moe Moe Omelet Rices! Enjoy,Masters~" Subaru says.

Subaru smiles at me. "Shhh..." i whisper,placing my finger on my lips.

Subaru gives me the "OK" sign with her hands and she disappeared.

Once Kazuma and I finish eating, we payed and immediately left Maid Latte.

I sighed in relief...everyone in the staff was creeping me out!

Suddenly, Kazuma gets my arm, pulls me and starts running.

"Kazuma..OY! where are we-" I protest, but before i finish, he stops.

He looks at the sky and I follow. The stars where lined up like a deformed heart. I Smiled.

Kazuma suddenly gives me a box. I look at him,surprised.

"Happy White Day!" he whispers, with a smile.

I open the box and there inside the box lay a beautiful diamond PIYORIYOKU.

I look at his eyes, and it filled with the reflection of the stars above.

He bents down to just the length of my ear, and whispers,

"_The first time I met you, I thought I would never get you. Now I have you, I could never imagine my life without you. So, Misaki Ayuzawa_, _**Would you like to be my girlfriend**_?"

I couldn't move. Or Respond that question either! This is all going too fast!

I took a step backward and look to the groud, trying as hard as possible not to catch a sight of his face.

"I-" I Say, but he cuts me off.

He tilts my head up and I feel his lips touch mine...but they were cold. The warmth was just...missing. His touch was like thunder... It wasn't as warm as..._USUI's_...

I push him off and reply, "G-Give m-me T-time to T-think!" and... _I RAN_.

I ran as fast as I could and before I knew it, I was infront of my house.

I quickly enter.

**[Normal POV]**

Misaki collapsed on her bed, but she felt someone was watching her.

The window was open.

Misaki felt the breeze wash through her face... and when she looked on her table,there was something.

She stood up and when she looked at the table, there was a necklace.

It was gold and filled with diamonds, and had a heart on it.

Under it lay a letter.

Misaki put on the necklace and picked up the letter.

In a Big,Bold Font, it Contained:

**"143"**

* * *

**PIYORIYOKU=THE MAIN CHARACTER OF ***** MAGAZINE!**

* * *

**OMG! YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE KAZUMA'S POV, MISAKI'S POV AND USUI'S POV! IF I GIVE USUI'S POV,IT WILL SPOIL EVERYTHING! LOL REVIEW! ECK! SORRY FOR THE BORING CHAPTER. LOL. READ MY OTHER FIC: MR OR MS RIGHT! TELL ME IF I HAVE ERRORS. LOL.**

_**~Surri-chii**_


	6. Invited

**Beware of this Boring Chapter! lol.**

**Disclaimer: Maid-sama is NOT MINE!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Invited

* * *

**[Misaki's POV]**

I woke up feeling all drowsy and lazy. I let out a big sigh as I stood up and got changed.

When I reached school, Everyone greeted me, as always.

I yawned loudly and when I entered the student council room, everyone was staring at the letter on my table. Heck, What is that!

When they saw me, they all went back to their desks and continued their paperwork.

When I sat on my table, I look at the lavender-colored envelope on my table.

It stated,

"To:Ayuzawa Misaki,The Dear beloved Student Council President of Seika Academy.

From:Igarashi Tora, Student Council President of Miyabigaoka Academy."

I look around me, everyone sweatdropped and stared at me opening the letter, curiosity in their eyes.

When I unfolded the smooth lavender paper, I read it silently and carefully.

"_Dear Ayuzawa-Kaichou._

_You are invited to the Grand Masquerade Ball on July 7th in France,Paris. You, my dearest, are provided a dress and a mask. 20 of your students may come with you. Plane fee from there and back is paid by me. Flight is on July 6th. Meeting place is on Haneda Airport at 7:30am. Your attendance is needed._

_Regards, __Igarashi Tora"_

My attendace is needed? Darn it. I got a long piece of paper and wrote,

"_First 20 people signing here will go to The Grand Masquerade Ball in France,Paris FOR FREE. Name, Grade and Section stated, please. Outfit is the only thing you need."_

And I listed 20 numbers and Stood up to post it outside on the Bulletien Board.

When I entered again the student coucil room, and when I closed the door, I heard students screaming and fighting to sign up. Oh they have so much spirit to go, I wish someone could take my place. I check my calendar,Oh No! Today is July 5!

When I rushed to the door and opened it, the list was full and the hallway was empty.

I scanned the list. Sakura and Shizuko(I think Sakura forced her too.) were in the list,gladly.

* * *

Dismissal

* * *

When the bell rang, I stood up immediately and shouted through a megaphone in the hallway:

"EVERYONE WHO IS ATTENDING THE MASQUERADE BALL, LINE UP HERE,NOOOW!"

20 people lined up infront of me, and I sighed from weariness.

"Ok. Girls and Boys. Buy your outfits, NOW. Pack up. Meet you all at exactly 7:30am in Haneda Airport. If you are not there, we are leaving you. People there speak either fluent english, spanish, danish, french or what so, but i am positive not much Japanese. I want, no I need proper behavior from all of you, okay? Igarashi Tora and his 20 chosen students from Miyabigaoka will be going with us. Now, GO!" I shout.

They all ran and I got my bag and left.

When I reached My house, There was a Big box on the doorstep. I think it's the dress.

When I entered the house, Mom smiles and says, "Have a safe trip, Honey."

Suddenly, Suzuna opened her door and says, "Bring me French Fries."

"But wait-Suzuna! French Fries are from Amer-" but before i finish, she slams the door.

When i reached my room, I opened the box and look at the beautiful red dress.

It was laced with roses, and the mask was glittering with diamonds. Beautiful.

The shoes were high-heeled...oh no. I'm going to fall with those shoes!

When I put the dress back I suddenly felt dizzy, and my eyes suddenly closed.

"_Misa-chan...can you hear me?"

* * *

_

**So this chapter is Boring Gosh! Anyways, people patience is a virtue! lol.**

**if i reach 45 reviews, i'll continue! love you all!**

_**~Surri-chii**_


	7. The Reason

**Ok now i'm sure you'll get bored with this chapter... lol

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Reason

* * *

**

_**[Misaki's POV]**_

_"Usui?" I ask._

_He dosen't appear, but I am sure that was his voice._

_"Misa-chan,Please...Don't Go to Paris..."_

_I was unable to speak. Why not?_

_"Why not?" I ask._

_"Because-"

* * *

_

I woke up and looked at the clock...Ack! 7:00am already? Damn, I'm late!

I rushed to the bathroom,took a bath and wore civillian clothes, packed back the dress and mask in the box, and I rushed downstairs.

I immediately left, forgetting to say Goodbye to Mom and Suzuna. Darn, I'll just explain later when i come back.

I ran as fast as I could, good thing Haneda Airport was just 15 minutes away from my house.

When I reached there all the Seika Students and Miyabigaoka Students were lined up.

When Sakura saw me, she waved at me and shouted, "Misaki~ You're here!"

Everyone looked at me,surprised. What's so surprising if I'm here?

Miyabigaoka's Police men ran to me and started pulling me.

They pushed me inside the airplane and told me to sit on the front row.

I walked to the front row, and my seatmate is-IGARASHI-KAICHOU?

"Konnichiwa,Ayuzawa-Kaichou." He welcomes.

"Uh...you too, Igarashi-Kaichou." I reply.

I sit down beside him, feeling uncomfortable. I am close, TOO CLOSE, to him! Our shoulders touched, and I try not to react.

"Ok,Minna-san!Buckle up your seatbelts!" The girl on the Microphone shouts.

We all buckle our seatbelts.

Igarashi is Just sooo Close to me! GAH! i feel so insecure!

"Uh..Igarashi-Kaichou...can I ask you something?" I ask.

He gives me a FAKE smile, then replies, "Sure, Ayuzawa-kaichou."

I grimaced. "Stop that Fake Smile." I command.

He drops the smile then asks,"What did you want to ask me?"

"Why...Why now? Why is Seika invited.. to this ball? for what?" I ask in curiosity.

He looks out the window, then later focuses his eyes on me.

"Mainly though is I only wanted YOU to come. But that would be too unfair, right?" He replies.

"No, It wouldn't be. Now look, you spent so much money on Us." I reply.

"Ayuzawa-Kaichou, Have you forgot who I am? I am Igarashi Tora. Dont Sweat it, I didn't spent much, anyway." He replies.

"So...your reason?" I ask.

"Ah, Yes. For you to know a secret about HIM." He replies.

"Who?" I ask.

"HIM." He replies.

"Ah, Sorry. Igarashi Kaichou, we prepared a special room for you because this one late student just suddenly appeared now when he told us he wouldn't go." Maki says.

Igarashi stands up and then walks away. Darn it, who's HIM?

Suddenly,Someone brunette sits beside me...oh wait.. isn't that...

"Kazuma?" I ask.

He turns to me and shocked, he hugs me. "Misaki! I never knew!" He says.

"You-You're from Miyabigaoka?" I ask.

He lets go of me then nods his head. "Yup." He replies.

And then, we flew up to the sky.

**[Kazuma's POV]**

I was sleeping, but then I felt someone resting on my shoulder.

I woke up and saw Misaki resting on my shoulder, with her cute sleeping face.

I moved her hair out of her face and saw her beautiful long eyelashes.

I pull her closer to me, and lightly pushed her head nearer to my neck.

Other people find her arrogant, yes, but then...For me, She is the prettiest girl i've ever seen...

* * *

**Ok. So when i wrote the last part i was like, "HEY,USUI THINKS LIKE THAT TOO!" woo! So Yeah, STOP STEALING MISAKI! GOD WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO PULL HER CLOSER TO YOU? LOL. WHO GAVE HIM THE PERMISSION? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! heehee**

**please, 50 reviews and i'll continue! Love you all!**

**~Surri-chii**


End file.
